Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method, system and computer program product for switching between GUIs of various virtual environments running on a computer system.
Description of the Related Art
One of the features that many computer users desire to have today is interoperability between applications written for different operating systems. For example, the Apple Macintosh computer and its GUI, browser and operating system have a loyal following in the marketplace. At the same time, Apple Computer, Inc.'s market share is approximately 7-8% of the overall desktop and laptop computer market.
As a result, the number of software titles that are written for the Microsoft Windows platform (which is approximately 85-90% of the market) is vastly greater than the number of software titles written for the Apple Macintosh. Nonetheless, many Apple Macintosh users would like to be able to run Windows applications on their Macintosh's, and to do it as seamlessly as possible. This feature is provided by virtualization means, where a Virtual Machine (VM) running its own Operating System is implemented under a native operating system of a computer.
However, switching between the GUIs of each of the VMs is difficult, especially when user employs a full screen mode on his desktop. Typically, it requires pressing a special combination of keys on a keyboard that a user has to memorize.
Touch screen applications, e.g., “Alreader”, with sensitive zones corresponding to hardware display regions (middle, up, bottom, left, right and borders) are known. There, actions, including pages “roll up”, are usually performed without a prompt. Actions corresponding to active borders may be displayed on the screen.
Other examples of known systems include Active Screen Corners in Mac OS X Leopard that change screen mode without a prompt if a user moves the cursor through an active zone. Also, applications with dropped down menus are known, as are locations from where menu is dropped, which is usually indicated on the screen. After the menu is dropped down, the user has several choices or he will see a prompt. See also http:**en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drop-down_list: “A drop-down list is a user interface control GUI element, similar to a list box, which allows the user to choose one value from a list. When a drop-down list is inactive, it displays a single value. When activated, it displays (drops down) a list of values, from which the user may select one.” The Floating Dock in MacOS has floating task panel also provides a user with menu.
Accordingly, an easy and convenient way of switching between GUIs of seamlessly integrated non-native OS applications is desired.